new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sammy
is an American action adventure comedy video game series published by GMAT Interactive. It is released on TBD 2005. Info The game series follows a teenage otter named Sammy, who lives in a world called Zoology Kingdom. He can go on an adventure with his best friends to save Princess Sunny from Professor Bobcat. Games Main *''Super Sammy'' (2005) *'' 2'' (2006) *'' 3'' (2007) *'' World'' (2008) *''Sammy and Roger'' (2009) *'' Adventure'' (2010) *'' Heroes'' (2011) *'' Unleashed'' (2012) *'' : Summer Quest'' (2013) *'' Adventure 2'' (2014) *'' World 2: Skippy's Island'' (2015) *''New '' (2016) *''Sammy in Space'' (2017) *''New 2'' (2018) *'' 4'' (2019) *''Sammy Colors'' (2020) *'' : Attack of the Pirates'' (2021) *'' and the Mosquitoes'' (2022) *''Sammy and the Battle for Dreams'' (2023) *''Sammy and the Magical Mask'' (2024) *'' Generations'' (2025) *''Sammy and the Lost Worlds'' (2026) *''Sammy in Space 2'' (2027) *'' 3D World'' (2028) *'' Forces'' (2029) *'' World Journey'' (2030) *'' : Monster Quest '' (2031) Spin-offs *''Sammy and Friends Racing'' series *''Sammy Party'' series *''Captain Lemur: Treasure Hunter'' *''Dr. Sammy'' series *''Sammy's Picross'' *''Xammy's Game Factory'' series *''Storyboard Sammy'' series *''Sammy and Walter'' series *''Sammy Tennis'' series *''Sammy Golf'' *''Roger's Mistery Squad'' *''Walter's Big Adventure'' *''Sammy and the Lost Gems'' *'' : Medieval Quest'' *'' Dash!'' *''Professor Bobcat's Puzzle Machine'' *''Sammy Fighters'' *''Sammy and the Magical Museum'' *''Sammy and the Dark Empire'' *''Sammy Volleyball'' *''Sammy and the Legendary Teamup'' *''Sammy and the Crazy Opossums'' series *'' : Revenge of the Mosquitoes'' *'' : Pet Adventure'' Characters Main Characters *'Sammy the Otter' - a 17-years old otter who *'Walter the Otter' - a 12-years old otter who *'Princess Sunny the Otter' - a 15-years old otter who *'Princess Claire the Otter' - a 14-years old otter who *'Roger the Kangaroo' - an 18-years old kangaroo who *'Tiny Lemur' - a lemur who *'Skippy the Roadrunner' - a roadrunner who *'Professor Bobcat' - an evil genius bobcat who Supporting Characters *'Bigger Tiger' - a tiger who *'Xammy the Otter' - an otter who *'Molter the Otter' - an otter who *'Annabelle the Raccoon' - a raccoon who *'Lemursworth' - a lemur who Common features Gameplay The gameplay of the main series contains 2D platform style, which is similar to original Super Mario games, original Sonic the Hedgehog games, Klonoa games and Rayman games. In 3D games, the gameplay is similar to 3D Super Mario games and 3D Sonic the Hedgehog games. Cutscenes The cutscenes are made of hand-drawn animation, but the gameplay is made of pixel animation (which is used for 2D games) and cel-shaded (which is used for 3D games). Also, the cutscenes are used by hand-drawn animation software, Toon Boom Animation. Music Other media TV series See The Adventures of Film Comic book series Atomic Anvil Comics made a comic book adaptation of '' . It is inspired by Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. See (comic book series). Gallery Title Cards and Logos Characters Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Nintendo's Super Mario, Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Namco's Klonoa, Ubisoft's Rayman, Power Bulldog Interactive's Copper the Lion, Frederator Interactive's Speedy Blue Dog and Pudu Interactive's Ryker the Wolf. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Franchises Category:GMAT Interactive Category:Video games Category:Super Sammy Category:Video game series